Turtlecest minifics
by Niveously
Summary: I got some words, and I wanted to write some turtlecest. Myea.


Bruise

I know that it's probably a pretty sick thing to do, but I can't help it. Since you're not leaving any other kind of marks on me, I have to do this. But I'm never telling anyone that those scratches on my arms and shoulders are the bruises you've caused me during practice; bruises that I keep ripping up again and again before they even get the chance to heal. Your marks, on my body.

Tissue

You dried yourself off, using a tissue from the almost empty box, and I couldn't help a tiny churr escaping my throat. You turned your head towards me with a grin, that grin you knew I liked more than almost anything you could do using your mouth. I chuckled, and you tossed the tissue away and then plumped down next to me in the bed. I knew that I wouldn't have to beg you two times when you turned your head towards the lower part of my plastron for the second time that evening.  
>The last thing I remembered was that I had to get a new box of tissues.<br>Soon.

Passion

You're pretty passionate about a lot of things, actually. Mostly practice, discipline and martial arts though, and that should explain my reaction when I heard your answer to my question. Never ever, not even when you pressed me down in the mattress while placing kisses all over my body, would I ever even think the thought of me being one of your great passions. But I knew you couldn't lie to me and I knew you wouldn't want to, either. Therefore, I believed in you, and accepted my new role as one of your main interests.

Soldier

"Yur' acting like a freakin' soldier without feelings, Leo! Ya should think about Mike, he's not good at being alone, and ya know that. Stop actin' so tough."  
>The palm of Leo's hand hit Raphael's cheek just perfectly, and received no other reaction but a pair of blinking eyes and a confused face. Leo breathed heavily, and his words were hissed behind gritted teeth.<br>"Mikey's just fine compared to the state you're leaving Donatello in, Raph."  
>Leo clenched his fists at the thought.<br>"You should think about that before telling me that _I'm_ not fair."

Precision

It's a bit creepy, if I can be honest. It's like you hit the bull's eye every time we make eye contact, as if you're ringing a freaking bell inside me when you touch me – no matter if it's just a tackle during practice or a light brush when we walk past each other in a door. Your precision is scary, and I can't help but wonder where the heck you learned to do that. I mean, where you learned how to make my body shiver every time I think about you.

Triumph

"Heh, told ya."  
>You gazed down at me with a playful and challenging smile, and then leaned closer to my ear.<br>"I can get ya down on all four no matter the situation."  
>Your whisper made me fake an annoyed groan when I actually wanted to moan, determined to keep my facade. But I knew you noticed me swallowing hard when you tightened your grip around my wrists and jerked me backwards so that my butt brushed by your crotch. Your chuckle reeked of one word; triumph.<p>

Payback

The sentence hit me like a fist in the face, and I had to growl loudly to keep myself from shoving him up against the wall. How the heck was I supposed to manage a _month_ without banging him? He nodded, satisfied, and repeated himself with his arms crossed over his chest.  
>"I said; no sex for four weeks."<br>I threw myself backwards in the bed, groaning. Well, I guess that's payback. He _did_ find those magazines under my bed, after all.

Snow

I chuckled and leaned against the wall next to you. Your eyes flickered all over the window, and I almost burst into laughter. You looked so happy, so eager and excited that I couldn't even look away from your face.  
>"Look, Donnie! Look!" You finally seemed to notice me, and dragged me closer so that I, too, could look out the window.<br>"It's the first snow!"  
>I nodded and met your giant blue eyes, happily staring into mine.<br>Actually, I didn't really care about the snow. But because of the fact that they made you so incredibly happy, I'd love the snow, too. Because then you just might ask me to come with you to go out and play in it.

Awkward

I scratched my arm and laughed awkwardly. I shifted from one foot to another, and then shyly looked up at Raph. He stared at me, eyes wide and mouth open, and I could almost feel my confession floating around us in the air. I bit my cheeks to keep myself from running away. I had to stay there, wait for an answer, no matter what it would be.  
>And then, he dropped the bomb.<br>He patted my shoulder, said something about "good one there Mike", and then walked away while laughing loudly.  
>I felt a lump in my throat, and before I could react any other way, tears were streaming down my face. I hiccupped and shook my head.<br>"Yea… Good one, Mikey."  
>I turned around.<br>"Who am I fooling?"

Soft

"I still don't get how _words_ can be _soft_."  
>Mike snorted and spun around in the chair once again. Don chuckled and then sighed, finally letting his eyes rest from the computer screen to look at Mikey.<br>"Well, I guess you'll get to know that _sometime_. I mean, you and Raph just started going out; I and Leo have been at it for a while."  
>Mikey hummed and licked his lips while thinking hard about something, and Don was just about to head back to the computer when Mike spoke up once again.<br>"Maybe the soft comes _after_ the dirty. Is that right?"  
>Don blinked, and Mikey tilted his head.<br>"What, you and Leo never talk dirty in bed?"  
>Don blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped before he got that far. He didn't intend to tell Mikey that he and Raph apparently had gone much, much further than he and Leo.<br>He swallowed.  
>"Uh, yea, t-that's right, Mike!"<p> 


End file.
